Coming Around
by VanInBlack
Summary: Will JJ and Rossi finally end up together when she calls off her wedding with Henry's father? Threeshot, Chapter 3 will stretch the T rating a bit.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I wrote this story for Tracia, who wanted to read more JJ/Rossi stories. She gave me a few prompts and the ones I used in this story are 'a shattered cell phone' and 'love in the afternoon'. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I'm just playing around. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Around<strong>

Chapter 1

When the call came that JJ and Will were finally getting married, Dave shouldn't have been all that surprised. Deep down he had always known that it would happen sooner or later, but now his last hopes for one day getting a chance to be the man on her side, however small they might have been, were shattered to pieces.

Much like his cell phone after the call had ended.

"We want to have it small and intimate, just our immediate families and closest friends," she informed him. "That's why we're not handing out those big, fancy invitations, but call everyone. You'll be there, will you?"

_No!_, he wanted to scream.

"Of course," he said instead, knowing that watching her exchange vows with anyone that wasn't him would be the single most painful experience in his life.

"Thank you. It means a lot to have you there. You and the rest of the team," she said softly, and it was obvious how much they all still meant to her, even though she hadn't been working with them anymore for more than half a year now.

When they hang up, he smashed the phone against the nearest wall.

"Damn it!" He cursed violently. "God, why do you hate me so much?"

He poured himself some Scotch and sat down in his favorite recliner.

"Why did you have to be such a coward?" he asked himself.

_You're not a coward. It was the right thing to do to keep your hands off of her_, a voice inside his head informed him.

_You never cared much for nobility before. Why with her?_ Another voice added.

The answer was simple: JJ had already been with Will when he came our of retirement to join the team. And for the first time in his life, he had not simply taken what he'd wanted, consequences be damned. JJ was too precious, too important for him to mess around.

When Henry had come along, he had smiled, despite the fact that he'd rather wanted to cry, but the longer JJ and Will seemed to put off getting married, the more his hopes had gotten up that maybe, just maybe, his chance would still come one day. As long as she wasn't officially and permanently hitched, he could still dream of the family and the life he longed to have with her.

Now this dream was over for good.

.~.~.

A few days later, Dave sat in the church among the rest of the team, forcing himself to smile and interact when all he wanted was to hole up in his apartment with a bottle of Scotch. He was secretly glad that Garcia was the maid of honor, standing up front with Will and his best man, because as much as he normally loved her and her quirky nature, right now he wouldn't be able to stand her without snapping.

JJ had told the truth when she said the wedding was going to be small. Besides the team, there were only Will's mother and another family member he didn't know, an uncle perhaps, and JJ's parents with Henry. The little boy was bouncing up and down his grandfather's lap, and he was the only one who could put a genuine smile on Dave's face today.

Dave couldn't even count the times anymore that he imagined Henry to be his and what it would be like to be his father. He hoped that the ceremony would at least be over soon, so he could come up with an excuse to escape.

Instead, JJ kept them all waiting.

And when fifteen minutes later JJ's mother came out, announcing that the wedding was called off, no one was more surprised than Dave.

He wanted to go and see her, but JJ's mother didn't let anyone through, insisting that her daughter needed some time for herself, to think things over.

All of a sudden, all of Dave's hopes came back full force. Was this a sign? His very last chance to get what he'd dreamed of for so long? Various plans for finally confessing his feelings for her formed in the back of his head.

And then the worst thing, at least for him, happened: She ignored him.

When he called, she either didn't answer or her phone was shut off. She didn't return any of his calls, and at work, her assistant at the Department of Defense always said that she was busy or in a meeting. He didn't want to leave his confession as a voice mail, actually he didn't want to tell her over the phone at all. Things like that were better discussed in person.

So he showed up at her apartment only to find out that not only Will, but she, too, had moved out.

For two long weeks he didn't hear anything from her. Even Garcia, usually a fountain of all sorts of information claimed to know nothing.

And he began to wonder, if she would actually want him. He might be head over heels in love with her, but that didn't have to mean she had to return those feelings.

Maybe he should take a few days off and clear his head first before he did some rash things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Around**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Oh God, what am I doing?"<p>

JJ looked down at herself in her wedding dress.

Nothing had ever felt so wrong.

"Jennifer, honey, everyone is waiting." Her mother stuck her head through the door.

"Yeah, I know," JJ answered softly.

_Get yourself together, JJ! This is the right thing to do_, she reminded herself sternly.

"Sweetheart," her mother continued, slipping inside and closing the door behind her. "Are you sure you want this?"

JJ didn't know how to answer truthfully. They looked at each other for a few moments, and her mother seemed to understand what had been going on in her mind in the past few minutes.

"Have you ever thought about why you kept Will waiting for so long? Why you still keep him waiting out there?"

"Mom-" JJ began.

"Jenny, I'm not trying to talk you out of this wedding, if that's what you're thinking. All I'm saying is that it's obvious you're not as happy as you would like everyone to believe," the older Jareau interrupted her.

"Will is a good guy," JJ threw in, not sure who she was trying to convince with it.

"I know he is. I like him, and under normal circumstances I'd cheer loudly that my daughter seems to have found such a wonderful man for herself. But the circumstances aren't normal, am I right?"

JJ looked away. Of course her mother was right.

"I have to think about Henry. He deserves a family," she replied nevertheless.

"Yes, he does. But he needs a happy and content mother more than a fake family."

JJ lowered her head.

"What am I supposed to do? Not marrying Will won't make me any happier if I've read everything wrong and the man that I really want isn't available."

.~.~.

In the end, she had to call off the wedding, because her doubts were too big to be ignored. Even if she could never have the one man she longed for with all her heart, it just didn't make sense to stay with someone simply because it was convenient.

Will was devastated at first, but in the end, even he admitted that the most logical thing was not always the right thing to do.

"Somehow, I guess I've always known that your heart belongs to someone else. I truly hope he'll make you as happy as you deserve."

.~.~.

JJ tossed and turned for two weeks, ignoring everyone and everything that wasn't work related.

Especially him, the reason for her current dilemma.

When David Rossi had joined the team a few years back, she'd been intrigued from the beginning. Well, she had to admit that she had been intrigued ever since her senior year in college, so the fact that he had stepped on her toes and pissed her off tremendously on his first case with the team had quickly been forgotten.

Even though she had already been with Will at the time, she was still flattered that her hero had taken some interest in her. It felt good to be desired, especially when her long-distance relationship with Will proved to be difficult and nerve-wracking.

That was certainly one reason why she had been so receptive to Dave's flirtations. Another reason was that the more she had gotten to know him, the more she'd been able to take a look behind his mask and discovered the real Dave Rossi, the deeper he worked himself into her heart and took it with him.

Her only problem was that she could never tell if he returned her feelings or if all he ever saw in her was a colleague, a friend at best.

His flirtations never crossed a border to where they became too intimate. They remained playful, teasing, but definitely innocent, and JJ wasn't sure if he just held back because he knew she was in a relationship, or if he really wasn't interested in her like that.

Until the morning of her wedding.

She had been in that room in the back of the church, finishing the last touches on her hair and make-up, when all of her doubts she thought she'd buried deep inside her suddenly broke to the surface again.

Peaking into the church where her friends and family had already gathered, her glances fell on Rossi. She'd never seen him so lost, so pained, and she was surprised no one else seemed to notice it. He certainly tried very hard to hide his discomfort, but to her eyes, he failed miserably. His forced smiles and interactions with Hotch and the others made her heart ache for him and she began to wonder if he had ever given her any signs that he wanted to be with her.

After the conversation with her mother, she knew what she had to do.

She took every moment she could get over the next two weeks, replaying every situation she could remember with him in her mind and analyzing it, searching for any indicator she might have missed, until she came to the conclusion that if she wanted to find out for sure, she had to talk to him in person.

She had to meet him and make sure her decision to break up with Will had been the absolute right one.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Finally, here's the last chapter. Sorry for the delay, my work schedule made it impossible to update sooner. **_

_**A big thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, you always manage to put a smile on my face! Hope y'all enjoy this last chapter, too!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Around<strong>

Chapter 3

Dave had experienced more emotional ups and downs over the past two weeks than in any of his three marriages. From sadness to unexpected happiness to confusion and anger, everything had been in the mix. He didn't even know why he was so angry that he couldn't reach JJ. He actually understood that she needed some time for herself to think and figure out how to go on as a single mother. Which, if he had his way, was a situation that wouldn't last very long.

His plan was to go hunting, take some long walks with Mudgie, clear his head and maybe write a few chapters for his new book. All between reworking his strategy for winning JJ over. Or rather figuring out if it was worth trying at all. If she didn't even want him, if he'd misinterpreted those wistful glances and the way she flirted with him on occasion, maybe he should save his energy.

He packed up his car Saturday morning with all the supplies he needed to survive in the wilderness, aka his hunting cabin in the woods, for a week.

Arriving in the middle of nowhere of the Virginian forests by noon, he didn't know what he expected to find. Certainly not what was waiting for him.

He'd owned this cabin for almost twenty years, but had never come there for more than once a year. Wives number two and three hadn't even known this thing existed, neither did anyone else except for Hotch and the person he had bought it from. He had taken Aaron there for a weekend sometime after Haley's death, to unwind and get himself together, which had been good for both of them and their friendship.

When he drove his car up the gravel road, he first blamed his overactive imagination for producing the hallucination that was sitting on the front door steps – JJ.

But as he and Mudgie got out of the car and walked over, the dog immediately greeting the visitor, he realized that he wasn't hallucinating at all. She was really there.

She stood up, her hands buried deeply in her pants pockets, looking uneasy and nervous as if she was still debating with herself if coming here had been a good idea.

"Hi, Dave," she greeted him sheepishly, the nervousness just as evident in her voice.

Mudgie barked excitedly and she patted his head to say hello to him, too.

"Jen-" was all Dave managed to get out, too big his shock of her unexpected appearance. He didn't even realize that he'd called her by the name he only used in his fantasies.

"I...Hotch said you took a few days off... uhm-" she began haltingly.

When Dave still hadn't found his voice after a few silent moments, she almost pleadingly added: "I'm sorry to bother you on your vacation, but-"

Dave finally woke from his freezing and quickly interrupted her. "It's fine, don't worry."

Smiling gently at her he continued: "Let me just get my things from the car, then we can go inside."

"Can I help you with something?" JJ offered.

He handed her the keys to the cabin.

"Yeah, you can unlock the door."

As soon as she'd done that, Mudgie bolted inside, immediately finding his favorite place on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable," Dave told her, carrying all of his bags inside.

JJ nodded and took a good look around. The cabin was only one room, but that was bigger than she had imagined it when Hotch had told her where to find Dave. There was a small kitchen area in one corner, with a table and some chairs, and a living area with a fireplace, a couch and two recliners on the other side. A small ladder led up to a second level where JJ suspected was the bed since there wasn't one down here.

Dave carried the bags with the food over to the little kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" he called over to her.

"Whatever you're having."

"Sandwiches okay?"

"Sure."

JJ went over to the fireplace to take a look at the photographs he had put up there. She smiled when between pictures of his parents and his family she found one of the whole team, remembering the occasion it had been taken only a few months after Dave had joined them. Then her heart skipped a beat and began to pound faster when her look fell onto the last picture.

It was of her and Henry, from the day she came to visit them at the BAU during her maternity leave. She'd never forget the way his eyes lit up when he saw them. It had not been the first time she'd questioned being with Will, but with her hormones still all over the place, it had taken her almost a week until she'd been able to look him in the eyes again. When they'd talked after their canceled wedding, Will had told her that he'd felt this had been the beginning of the end.

"Lunch is ready."

Dave's call pulled her out of her thoughts, and she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the photos.

Sitting down at the table, she couldn't help but chuckle at the way Mudgie looked up at her, demanding to be fed.

"Mudge, over here!" Dave called the dog to him and gestured down at the plate with dog food he'd prepared for him.

"What do you want to drink? A beer, or a glass of wine? Or shall I make you some tea or coffee?"

"Do you have a coke?"

"Of course."

He got himself a beer and the coke for JJ from the fridge, and then sat down with her.

"Where's Henry?" he wanted to know.

"My parents are watching him. They were glad to help me out with him when I told them I had a few things to take care of," JJ explained.

Dave debated with himself if he should ask what these things were, but decided to wait until they were done eating.

"So, do you like it? The cabin, I mean?" he asked instead.

"Absolutely," JJ replied and Dave looked quite pleased with himself.

"Though, I'm surprised you've got electricity and running water here. Isn't that kind of ruining the whole outdoor experience?"

"Well, yeah, maybe. But there's nothing wrong with at least some of the basic luxuries even when you're out hunting. Or shall I say especially after a long day out in the woods," Dave grinned.

They made small talk while finishing their lunch, both realizing, however, that they were mentally preparing for the conversation they were about to have.

Unbeknownst to each other, they were both sincerely hoping that their romantic feelings for the other would be mutual. Despite all the signs they'd sent and received from one another they were still only carefully hopeful. There was no doubt to either of them that they cared about each other, but as to how deep that went, they still had to find out.

After lunch, Dave insisted in simply leaving their plates on the sink instead of cleaning up right away.

"Take a walk with me and Mudge?" he asked.

"Sure," JJ agreed.

Dave whistled for his dog, who excitedly jumped off his seat from the couch that he had taken up again after he had been finished with his lunch, and ran out as soon as Dave had opened the door.

"He loves it here," Dave told JJ. "Unfortunately, we don't have enough time to come here a lot."

"I can imagine. It's really beautiful here," JJ replied, looking around. "And quiet."

"Oh yeah. It's the perfect place for absolute solitude, if you're looking for it. The next town is about 45 minutes away, and about 30 minutes down there," Dave pointed to their right, "there's another cabin like this, but I'm not even sure if it currently belongs to anyone. Apart from that there's nothing. Only nature."

They walked in comfortable silence for some time, with Dave occasionally throwing a stick for Mudgie. JJ wondered if she'd ever felt at peace like she did at the moment, walking side by side with Dave. It was the same for Dave.

It felt so natural to have her here that he wondered if he could ever come back here should it turn out she did not return his feelings and was just using this occasion to say goodbye to him.

Without consciously realizing what he was doing, he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked at him, a bit surprised by his sudden gesture, but didn't pull back. Squeezing his hand, she gave him a reassuring smile he returned right away.

They both realized now that they didn't have to be afraid of any disappointment. There was no doubt they were heading in the same direction.

They continued to walk in silence for another few moments until they reached a clearing with a beautiful small lake.

"It's beautiful!" JJ said in awe, staring at the scenery in front of her. Ducks were swimming in the lake, the early afternoon sun was standing high up in the sky, bathing everything in a warm, bright light.

"You should see it in a few hours, when the sun's going down," Dave whispered gently against her ear.

JJ was startled for a second by the sudden nearness of him, but recovered quickly and leaned closer to him. Her mind reeled with a million things she wanted to tell him, but she didn't know where to start.

"Jen-" Dave began.

"I love you," she blurted out at the same time before she could stop herself.

"What?" Dave wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly.

She turned to look at him and the hopeful glance he gave her almost brought tears to her eyes. This was it! No more what ifs, no more questioning if she was doing the right thing. This was the right thing!

"I love you," she repeated gently, but in a firm voice.

Then something happened JJ never thought she'd see from Rossi: Three little words had managed to bring tears to the older man's eyes.

"I love you, too," he replied softly, and without another word, bent down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

For a while they forgot everything around them as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Mudgie's loud and demanding barks brought them back to reality.

"Mudge, go somewhere, find some animals you can chase around," Dave groaned, while JJ let out an amused chuckle.

Jumping up at JJ, he kept barking in excitement, as if he realized what was happening around him and wanted to welcome her into the family.

"Mudgie, leave Jen alone," Dave ordered, but JJ went down on her knees and began to rub him behind his ears.

"It's okay, Dave, he's just happy," she laughed. "You're a good dog, Mudgie," she said to the dog.

"Great, he already likes you better than me," Dave complained half-jokingly sitting down next to her.

"Wait until Henry realizes he'll see a lot more of the dog from now on. The two will be inseparable."

Dave smiled widely at that. The thought of Henry alone filled his heart with joy, and now that he knew all of his dreams were finally coming true, he almost burst with happiness.

"That'll be wonderful," he said softly.

Before she could say anything else, he pulled her over and rolled her onto her back, hovering carefully above her.

Both became aware that the atmosphere between them had suddenly shifted.

The grass tickled underneath JJ, much like the butterflies inside her stomach when Dave looked deeply into her eyes and descended for another, hungrier kiss.

Every fiber of her body came to life and was aware of the heat he was creating between them with his kisses alone.

Mudgie, sensing that they both wanted to have some time for themselves, slowly trudged away and found himself a comfortable place by the lake.

Dave couldn't remember the last time he had been turned on like he currently was by just making out, but JJ's presence, her sweet taste and the way her hands were all over him, made him desperatly want to make love to her on the spot.

"I want you," he moaned breathlessly between kisses.

"Let's go back to the cabin then," JJ rasped against his lips.

"Too far away. I need you now!" Dave groaned impatiently, starting to work on the buttons of her shirt.

She broke the kiss and stared at him to see if he was serious.

"Dave, anyone could see us," she remarked.

"Babe, we're in the middle of nowhere of goddamn Virginia! The chances of anyone coming here are practically zero. Besides, Mudgie will watch out for us," he tried to convince her. "Isn't that right, Mudge?" he called over to his dog, who barely even raised his head, too engrossed in his "sunbath".

Dave parted JJ's shirt and held his breath as he revealed her soft skin. With her breasts only covered by a deep red bra, he reveled in the sight she provided for him.

"Please, don't make me wait any longer," he begged and bent to press his lips between her breasts.

The tickle of his beard against her skin sent sensations through her body, making her quickly forget about the potentially delicate situation they were in.

Continuing to undress her, Dave almost couldn't believe his luck as he revealed more and more of her delightful body to his eyes.

"Beautiful," he whispered, dipping his head to feather a trail of kisses from her chest down to her stomach.

When she was fully naked, he stared at her for a few moments, relishing everything he saw in front of him..

"Not fair," JJ complained, feeling a bit flustered by the way she was lying exposed to him. "I'm all naked and you still got all your clothes on."

"That can be changed," Dave smirked and within seconds shed all of his clothes as well.

He continued to explore her body with his hands and his mouth and JJ could feel his own arousal growing heavier and harder against her thigh.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"I thought that's what I was doing," Dave grinned as his fingers found her sweet spot.

He couldn't stop himself from teasing her some more, enjoying having her completely at his mercy.

When he finally joined their bodies, they both felt like they had finally come home.

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, neither of them felt the need to rush, but they rather wanted to enjoy each other for as long as possible. From the moment Dave had made them one, their eyes locked, as they told one another through their looks how much they meant to each other.

When they tumbled over the edge together, separating their bodies again seemed unthinkable. JJ held on to Dave and pulled him closely to her chest.

They lay like that for long moments until Dave went fully soft inside her and slipped out.

"I'm crushing you," he muttered, his face still buried in the crook of her neck.

"No, I'm fine. Stay," she told him and kept him close, running her fingers through his thick hair.

The afternoon sun warmed their relaxed bodies lying tangled in each other in the soft grass.

.~.~.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at and in the lake, swimming and playing with Mudgie, and finally having the long-awaited conversation. Nothing was left out when they talked about Will and Henry, about their feelings for each other, about what had been happening between them ever since they first met, and with every word they said, their future began to shape itself in front of them.

"If I had known how unhappy you were with Will, I would have made my move a long time ago," Dave told her.

He was currently leaning against a tree, his arms around JJ, who was sitting in his lap, Mudgie lying next to them, as they were watching the afternoon sun slowly setting over the lake.

"We're together now, that's all that counts for me," JJ replied.

"Yeah," Dave agreed, pressing a soft kiss into her hair. "And I will never let you go again. Just so you know."

Snuggling deeper into his embrace, JJ felt happier than ever before.

"I don't want to go."

They watched in silence until the sun had disappeared behind the horizon.

Later, back at the cabin, they would make love again, before falling asleep in each other's arms. They had gone a long way round before finally ending up on the road together, but now that they had found their way, they knew for sure they'd never lose it again if they only walked it together.

_~The End~_


End file.
